The present invention relates to a parsing system and, more particularly, to such a system suited, although not exclusively, to the parsing of partially structured information in the form of address listings.
There is frequently the requirement in commerce these days to manage and make sense of large volumes of data.
An allied problem frequently encountered is that of taking partially structured information or information that has been structured for a different purpose or for a different platform and processing it so as to achieve a fully structured arrangement or an arrangement which has been restructured for a specific purpose or for a different platform.
One particular example occurs in the field of name and address management and listing where, for example, one commercial enterprise may have a listing of its clients' names and addresses suited for processing in a particular way and on a particular platform which is subsequently required to be transferred to a different platform or rearranged so as to be suitable for use for a different purpose.
Heretofore systems for carrying out these processes have relied upon a serial or pipelined approach.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative approach.